


Smell You Later

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun can’t find a mate. Maybe he is cursed... or maybe Kris is to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell You Later

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Krisbaek exchange 2015](http://krisbaek.livejournal.com/).

“Alone again?”  
  
Baekhyun wanted to slap the smile off of Chanyeol’s stupid face. Slap the smile off his face and hurl it through a window to crash into any other person who dared utter similar comments to him. He was starting to think he might have anger issues.  
  
“Very funny, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun mocked the taller man, contorting his lips as he whined out “And isn’t Chanyeol just Mr. Popular with his Star Wars toys and his poor fashion sense.”  
  
“Hey! Stripes are in this season!” Chanyeol huffed, “You are just jealous I found someone.”  
  
Baekhyun grimaced. Of course he was _just_ jealous – he was always _just_ jealous. He had been just jealous for years now as the same circumstances were repeated over and over again. Spring would come, Valentine’s Day and White Day and all of the other chocolate hells. Summer rolled around – couple vacations and lazy days at the beach with your significant other. In autumn school started and everyone was buzzing over who was still together and who had broken up, and winter – winter was the worst. Couple lovey dovey Christmas presents and proposals and – it made him sick.  
  
As the seasons changed, the happy couples seemed to multiple. But not for Baekhyun, oh no, he was doomed. Cursed, or at least he was starting to consider it. As every alpha Baekhyun knew found their omega, mating and imprinting and gushing over how great their partners smelled and how amazing it was to finally be mated Baekhyun sat alone. Always alone.  
  
“Did you have to pay Kyungsoo to take you as a mate?” Baekhyun countered, watching as Chanyeol’s face turned red. Baekhyun realized he had really done it this time, really pushed his friend’s buttons. But he knew in a few days Chanyeol would be back, asking him to play video games, forgetting their small spat.   
  
“I hope you enjoy spending this weekend ALONE!” Chanyeol stood, stalking off from the lunch table. Baekhyun sighed, picking at his peas and ignoring the glances that were cast his way. They were probably all jealous, anyway. Jealous Baekhyun was so amazing looking and so energetic and…Baekhyun doubted they were jealous.  
  
Baekhyun flicked a pea from his tray of food. Perhaps he smelled weird. He lifted his shirt a bit, taking a whiff. No, he smelled all wolf-like, a musky, manly scent – just like a proud alpha should smell. It wasn’t his smell that was the problem, certainly not, he smelled normal. Nope, it must be the omegas. That was it, there were no good omegas around. Not one who could appreciate a mighty, strong alpha when they smelt one.  
  
The year before he had chased after Yixing, a cute omega with a penchant for getting around. Baekhyun didn’t like the idea of being with someone who had been with a lot of other people, but he was growing desperate. He thought maybe Yixing, low standards Yixing, would accept him. He even got as far as going on a date with the man, before Yixing stopped returning his calls. The last time Baekhyun had seen him he was walking across the school cafeteria arm-in-arm with Luhan, a popular alpha that could have his pick of omegas. Stupid Luhan.  
  
“Hey, those peas never did anything to you.”  
  
Great, just what Baekhyun needed. “Hey, Kris.”   
  
“You better pick those up.” Kris motioned towards the wayward peas, taking a seat across from Baekhyun. Kris was an omega, a tall man with broad shoulders and long limbs. Baekhyun had known him since they were children. They had grown up next door to each other.   
  
Baekhyun didn’t hate Kris per se, he just hated the world at the moment. And Kris, well he was an easy target for Baekhyun’s moodiness. Kris was Baekhyun’s oldest friend, the person he was most comfortable with, the person he could talk to however he pleased without lasting consequences (even more so than Chanyeol).  
  
“Do you want to come over and watch some anime tomorrow? My heat starts this weekend so I am going to be missing in action for a while.” Kris shoveled a spoonful of mushy mashed potatoes into his mouth as he spoke, completely ignoring the fact it was Baekhyun’s pet peeve to see people speak with their mouths full. The pair usually camped out over the weekend in Kris’s dorm room, watching anime – except for when Kris was in heat, then they set aside a time to marathon shows during the week.  
  
“You know you don’t have to tell me when your heats start. It is kind of gross.” Baekhyun sighed, finding fault with anything and everything even if it was a matter of routine. “Did you buy any new anime? If not I am busy.”  
  
“Like you have anything better to do.” Kris laughed, making a snorting sound as he chuckled.   
  
“Oh my god, you are so embarrassing.” Baekhyun put his hand to his forehead, trying to shield himself from the world. Why had Kris decided to go to the same university? Why did he have to choose the same major? Why did Kris know Baekhyun had nothing better to do? Why was Baekhyun forever cursed in every way, shape, and form?   
  
“I am embarrassing? At least I can get a date when I want one.” Kris snorted out another laugh. The tendency to pick at each other’s wounds ran both ways.   
  
“So the last time you wanted a date was in middle school, huh?” Baekhyun spat, recalling how Kris was taller than their entire class and had almost fainted when he took Junmyeon to their first formal dance.  
  
“Shut up.” Kris shoveled another mouthful of potatoes in his mouth. “Now are you coming over or not?”  
  
“Fine. But at least buy some soda and snacks or something.” Baekhyun went back to picking at his peas, wondering why the world hated him.  
  
***  
  
Working part-time as a waiter was, to say the least, frustrating. Especially when you had to dress up in a sailor costume and sing whiny kids “Happy Birthday” at least a half a dozen times every weekend night. Baekhyun had only taken the job at Freddie’s Seafood Palace because he had been too lazy to conduct a thorough job search. Kris was already working there, as a cook, and he was friendly with the boss. Baekhyun was hired on the spot.  
  
Tuesday nights were usually not completely unbearable, with some downtime to chat and shoot the shit between dashing out to wait on tables. This Tuesday was no different. As the night dragged on Baekhyun found himself hanging out in the kitchen, pestering the cooks, the dining room all but empty.  
  
“You have no valid evidence that a lion would be able to take down a shark.” Jongdae, one of the cooks, a sarcastic man who loved to argue and joke with Baekhyun, threw his hands up. “Baekhyun, lions can’t swim.”  
  
“Yes, they can. I saw it on a Discovery Channel documentary. Swamp lions, look it up.” Baekhyun crossed his arms, staring Jongdae down. “A lion would completely take down a shark. What can the shark do if the lion jumped on the bank and swatted at him with his massive lion claws? Nothing.”  
  
“This is so ridiculous.” Jongdae rolled his eyes, returning to pushing the pan of shrimp over the gas burner.   
  
“Actually, I think Baekhyun is correct.” Kris, busy washing dishes in the back room, chimed in.  
  
“Thanks buddy,” Baekhyun called back.  
  
“You always side with Baekhyun!” Jongdae whined, “There is no sense arguing with you two.”  
  
“We grew up together, what do you expect?” Kris responded, his voice echoing from the back room. Jongdae mimed the words, having heard the same spiel dozens of times before.  
  
“Hey, if you two are such good friends then why do you act like you hate each other half the time?” Jongdae had a point. Baekhyun and Kris were often at each other’s throats.   
  
“We grew up together, what do you expect?” Baekhyun smiled, further annoying Jongdae.  
  
Baekhyun could answer the question easily because it wasn’t the first or second time they had ever been asked – “So why is your relationship so love / hate”. Baekhyun didn’t spend too much time psychoanalyzing his friendship with Kris, their comfortable dynamic was so well ingrained in them it wasn’t worth second guessing.   
  
***  
  
The next evening found Baekhyun at Kris’s dorm room, not bothering to knock. It turned out Kris hadn’t bought any new anime. Baekhyun had already watched every single anime that Kris owned, and they were now approaching making it through the collection for a second time – or maybe it was the third or fourth or fifth. Baekhyun had lost track. Yet Baekhyun had to admit to himself he really didn’t have anything better to do. At least Kris bought snacks this time.  
  
“I really hate the way they rebooted this series.” Baekhyun shoveled a handful of popcorn in his mouth.  
  
“I know.” Kris agreed, slurping down his homemade milkshake.  
  
It was easy, sitting and watching anime for hours, both used to talking through the episodes. Baekhyun found that when he watched television with Chanyeol his chatter was frowned upon. Kris was good for knowing, agreeing, and mimicking Baekhyun’s habits. Habits that the pair had formed through the years in tandem.  
  
“Did you finish your paper for Business law?” Kris asked as they finished one series and started on another.  
  
“No. You?” Baekhyun was half draped over the arm of Kris’s only real furniture, a futon.   
  
“I hate that class.” Kris muttered, his words apparently meant to convey whether the assignment was finished.  
  
“Yeah. I wish I could pay someone to take it for me.” Baekhyun went back to munching on the popcorn, his attention quickly returning to the anime flashing across the screen. Kris broke into an impression of the main character partway through the episode, Baekhyun laughing so hard he thought he would pee himself. Once the video was done, Baekhyun sat up slightly, stretching his back.   
  
“I saw Yixing walking around with a promise ring,” Kris mentioned as he changed the DVD, inserting the first disc in the series.  
  
“Now why would you tell me that?” Baekhyun frowned, not really enjoying the sudden words about his ex. If he could even call Yixing his ex; they had only gone on one date.   
  
“I don’t know, I thought maybe you would want to know since you went on a date with him once.” Kris pushed play, crawling back over to the overstuffed bean bag chair that dominated his dorm room.  
  
“Yes. Of course. Since he never returned my calls I would love to know that he is super happy with someone else, someone who is clearly way better than me,” Baekhyun answered sarcastically.  
  
“Hey, you don’t have to be a jerk to everyone just because you are sexually frustrated.” Kris threw a throw pillow at his friend, Baekhyun dodging the fluffy projectile.  
  
“I am not sexually frustrated!”   
  
“Are you sure, because you seem to be awfully frustrated lately.” Kris smiled, Baekhyun frowned. “Hey, maybe you should try talking to someone about it. Maybe there is something wrong with you.”  
  
“I hate you.” Baekhyun decided he was done watching anime.  
  
“No you don’t,” Kris called after his friend, who decided it was a good time to stomp out of his dorm room.  
  
***  
  
See someone? Who could he even see? Baekhyun wanted to punch himself in the face for even dwelling on Kris’s words. Was there such a thing as an Alpha therapist? Or someone who could tell him why, despite having amazing good looks and a to-die-for personality, he was single?  
  
Baekhyun made sure his internet was in private browsing mode when he punched in ‘Alpha no one will mate with me’. The search engine results were mixed. Several sites that appeared to verge on the pornographic, a dating site or two, and then one that caught his eye:  
  
 _Kim Minseok, Alpha Pheromone Specialist. If you don’t find your mate after one session a refund is guaranteed._  
  
He clicked on the site, a colorful web page bursting with client testimonials. “I never thought I would mate, not until Dr. Kim helped me” “Love is not impossible, not when people like Dr. Kim exist”. Hmm, Baekhyun squinted his eyes, considering. If it didn’t work a refund was guaranteed, what could be downside? He quickly wrote down the address.   
  
***  
  
“Are you done being sexually frustrated?” Kris intercepted Baekhyun in the cafeteria, plopping his backpack down in the chair next to Baekhyun.  
  
“Shut up,” Baekhyun muttered.  
  
“I take that as a no.” Kris sat down, willing to put up with his friend’s sour mood.   
  
“Did I hear someone say sexually frustrated?” Chanyeol, tray in hand, took a seat next to Kris. He had forgiven Baekhyun’s previous outburst a few days before. Online cooperative gaming did wonders for mending fences.  
  
“Ugh, I can’t take both of you right now.” Baekhyun was serious, he couldn’t hold back if both of his friends were there to tease him.  
  
“The way I see it,” Chanyeol smiled, his facial expression one that Baekhyun recognized as a mixture of smugness and a sense of pride, “You two should just mate. Aren’t you both single?”  
  
“Ewww!” Baekhyun reacted immediately, answering for the both of them, Kris remaining silent.  
  
“Why not? I bet you haven’t even tried it. In fact, I will bet you both fifty bucks that you would hook up if you actually gave each other a shot.” Chanyeol took a bite of his hamburger, delighting in the havoc he had just wrought.  
  
Kris ignored Chanyeol, quickly changing the subject as he turned to Baekhyun. “Hey, our show is on tonight. Are you coming over to watch it?” Of all the topics for Kris to bring up, he had to refer to “their show” – which, honestly, was how they both referred to it when they normally spoke. They didn’t miss an episode, a Thursday night ritual.   
  
“See! You guys are practically dating, just without the love.” Chanyeol snickered.  
  
“It is called being FRIENDS, Chanyeol, you moron.” Baekhyun scowled before muttering in agreement that he would be over. Thankfully Kyungsoo sat down a moment later, distracting Chanyeol from whatever stupid thing he was about to say next.  
  
Baekhyun chattered with the other three men, though much to his chagrin his mind was a tad bit more focused on Chanyeol’s comment than what was entirely comfortable for him. Date Kris? Mate with Kris? True they got along wonderfully, in a push and pull sort of way. Kris even liked the same food and the same shows and…  
  
Baekhyun felt like slapping himself. Was he really considering dating Kris? He stared across the table, taking a good look at his lifelong friend. True, he was good looking – objectively Baekhyun could admit that. He had always thought so, but Kris was never someone to date. He was his friend, not a prospective boyfriend. Maybe.  
  
Kris wasn’t stupid, maybe just a bit of a dork. And they already knew everything about each other, so there were no surprises. Kris was kind of amazing at video games too. And he smelled good, which was a big plus.  
  
Baekhyun stood up, slamming his tray on the table. “I need to go.” He dashed out of the cafeteria, afraid that his lack of a mate was slowly driving him insane, leading him down paths that were already closed.  
  
***  
  
Baekhyun snuggled into the oversized beanbag chair, Kris turning the volume up as the program began.  
  
“I really hope she doesn’t leave him,” Kris remarked as he sprawled out on the floor.  
  
“I know.” Baekhyun was glued to the television, the drama starting. One of the reasons they didn’t like to mention the name of the program in public was because it was little more than a trashy soap opera, only one that aired during primetime.  
  
Over the last two years that the show had been on air Baekhyun and Kris had been sucked into the melodramatic plot, cursing the villainess that wore too much makeup and cooing over the young couple who finally hooked up after a season of the worst unrequited love imaginable.  
  
Baekhyun groaned as one of the character’s, sporting a fake baby bump, convinced another she was pregnant with his child.   
  
“I hate that he can’t see through her, see what an evil witch she is. He belongs with his true love.” Kris said aloud what Baekhyun had been thinking.  
  
“I know, they are perfect for each other,” Baekhyun agreed. They were, the characters were practically made for each other. They had been friends since childhood, were so similar, and loved the same things and…  
  
Baekhyun felt a rock form in his stomach as he considered all of the reasons why he wanted the characters to get together. Because, as he listed them mentally, Chanyeol’s voice popped into his head, telling him to date Kris.  
  
“Kris?” Baekhyun asked quietly, feeling like he was truly losing his mind.   
  
“Hm?”   
  
“What did you think when Chanyeol said that today?”  
  
Kris didn’t respond right away. Baekhyun took his silence as confirmation that Baekhyun had just asked a really stupid question. “Forget I said anything. Oh my god, did she just run her car off the road?!” Baekhyun was saved by the overly dramatic scene on the television, Kris beginning to ramble on about the show as Baekhyun held his tongue.   
  
***  
  
The next morning Baekhyun woke up early. He was a man on a mission.  
  
Dr. Kim’s office was in a strip mall, next to a nail place and facing a parking lot that had seen better days. The ‘I’ in Dr. Kim was burnt out on the neon sign, the open sign flickering. Baekhyun didn’t find the appearance of the place exactly reassuring but he was growing desperate.   
  
Once inside he found a pretty receptionist, who reeked of perfume. Apparently Mr. Kim must not get a lot of business, Baekhyun thought, since he was ushered back to the doctor’s office at once. The doctor’s office was not at all like an exam room, more like a small meeting room. Pictures of wolves decorated the walls, a small wolf plushie sitting in the middle of the table. Baekhyun found it tacky.  
  
“Hello! Welcome!” Doctor Kim entered the room with a flurry of smiles and hand waving and more smiles and finally a hand shake. Baekhyun wondered how much coffee the man had ingested.  
  
Once they were seated Dr. Kim pulled out a form and began asking Baekhyun a series of questions.  
  
“When did you go through puberty?”  
  
“Do you have siblings?”  
  
“Did your siblings ever have issues finding a mate?”  
  
“Have you ever mated before?”  
  
Baekhyun hated having to answer the last question, but he did so honestly. No, he had never mated before. Finally the questionnaire was completed, Doctor Kim reading through the results before he put the form down. He stared across the table, his expression serious. “I believe I have identified your problem.”  
  
“Is it serious?!” Baekhyun squeaked, imagining all sorts of horrible ailments and physical problems that could be standing in the way of him finding a mate.  
  
“You are already half imprinted on someone. You can’t find a mate because you already have one.” Dr. Kim said, a smug look on his face.  
  
“What?! You have to be joking. Who?” Baekhyun laughed loudly. Already imprinted? He had never imprinted on anyone in his life. He had never even been given the chance.  
  
“I don’t know who, per se, but I can already smell it on you. You have an omega’s scent mixed with your own. No other omega is going to touch you as long as you smell like that.” Dr. Kim started writing something down on the questionnaire. “Are you, perhaps, close friends with an omega? Perhaps someone you may have spent a lot of time with? In their home?”  
  
“No!” Baekhyun continued shaking his head at the ridiculous suggestion. An omega? Already imprinted? What omega would he ever be so close to that he might pick up their scent? What omega- “Oh. Oh…I…oh no.”  
  
“Have you thought of someone?”  
  
“There – I” Kris. There was Kris. They had been friends since childhood. He had slept over at his house, in his dorm room. He even stole the taller man’s shirts when he was cold. It was Kris – who he had maybe sort of thought about dating in the last two days. “I have to go.”   
  
Baekhyun stood up and darted from the room. As he passed the receptionist’s desk the woman yelled after him to pay for the appointment. Baekhyun managed to hold his anger long enough to cough up the steep $200 fee, an amount he was sure he would receive as a refund after he ordered Kris to un-imprint with him and still found himself without a mate.  
  
Dashing out the door he pulled out his bus pass. Kris was driving him insane. First Baekhyun was actually considering mating with him - and now he found out they were already half mated, all while Kris had zero interest in him. He was going to punch that anime loving omega if it killed him.  
  
***  
  
Baekhyun was on a mission. A mission fueled by anger and frustration and YES KRIS I AM FRUSTRATED THANKS TO YOU. As he stomped across the campus, his anger built. He thought back to all of his wasted opportunities. All of the times he met a cute omega and wanted to date them but couldn’t…because he smelled like Kris. Because he reeked of the omega’s scent, repelling all others. Because even if he thought about maybe dating Kris someday, maybe, the omega showed no interest in him yet had claimed him as his own.   
  
Yixing might have been his mate if it wasn’t for Kris. Or any number of other prospects. Baekhyun could be happily mated by now, maybe even having been mated for a couple of years – with a scrapbook full of cute couple photos and a promise ring and a monthly vow to help his mate through their heat. If it wasn’t for Kris. It was all Kris’s fault. He had ruined Baekhyun’s life. Yes, that was it, Baekhyun decided. His life had been ruined.  
  
He swung the door to the dormitory building open violently, stomping past a startled student who wisely moved out of his way. Up the first flight of stairs he went, his body shaking as he considered how stupid he had been to think being friends with an omega, even one he had known his whole life, was a good idea. No- it wasn’t him, it was Kris. He wasn’t stupid, Kris was just horrible.   
  
Baekhyun reached the door to Kris’s dorm room. He wasn’t going to knock, oh no, he was going to rush in there and give that overgrown oaf a piece of his mind. He grabbed the door handle. Turning it hard he stepped inside the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
“YOU! YOU OVERGRO-“ And then he couldn’t speak. Baekhyun’s shout died before he could finish it, his words hanging in the air as his mind went totally and completely blank. The smell, the smell hit him. Sweet, and strong.   
  
Baekhyun tried to get a hold of himself, but his body wasn’t keen on cooperating, on returning his anger and letting him fume. No, his body suddenly felt odd. The smell was everywhere, so heavy, so delicious.   
  
“Baekhyun? What are you doing here?” It was a low whine, almost animal.  
  
Baekhyun turned towards the small bed, his eyes straining. It was Kris, lying with the covers pulled up over him. It was Kris, stupid Kris, who smelled like the most scintillating, amazing thing Baekhyun had ever had the pleasure to smell. He should have remembered, Kris’s heat was that weekend. Kris was in heat, Baekhyun realized it, and really he should have backed out of the room slowly and shut the door – returning in a few days to tell Kris how much of a jerk he was.   
  
But he didn’t want to. Baekhyun realized he didn’t want to leave. And it wasn’t just the smell, though it certainly didn’t help. It was something…wolf in him. Something that told him that he was being stupid for so many years, stupid not to understand why their scents were mixed together to begin with. They were supposed to be mates, by whatever odd scientific mumbo jumbo pheromones had matched wolf hybrids up with for generations. Kris smelled wonderful because he was supposed to smell wonderful - to Baekhyun. A comment by Chanyeol hadn’t drove him to momentary insanity, but awakened something he should have seen before.   
  
Deeper yet, past the wolf in him, there was the human in him. The nights spent watching anime, the shared habits, the way Kris always had his back. The fact that no matter what, Kris was there, alongside him, and Baekhyun had always wanted that. Would likely always want that – he just didn’t want to admit it until then. He didn’t want to admit it, and he didn’t want to hear the painful words of rejection. Because he was sure Kris didn’t think the same.   
  
“I…” Baekhyun walked to the bed slowly, a new emotion replacing the anger he had felt so strongly. Fear of rejection coursed through him.  
  
“Beak, I am in heat. Go.” Kris whined, pulling the covers up to his chin.  
  
Baekhyun didn’t go, not yet, not until he had asked. It was stupid, so stupid, because he was sure how Kris would answer. “If I want to stay, can I?”  
  
“Stay?” Kris seemed to question if he had heard his friend right. “You want to stay?”  
  
“If you will have me.” Baekhyun was being driven insane by that smell. He had to stay strong, leave if Kris told him to. When Kris told him to.  
  
Kris stared at the alpha, untold seconds passing as his eyes, wide and wanting, finally shut tightly “Please, stay.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Baekhyun couldn’t believe it. Had Kris realized the same thing? “But you don’t like me.”  
  
“Baekhyun, stop being stupid and get over here,” Kris ordered. “I have liked you for years, you moron.”  
  
Baekhyun’s mouth formed a perfect O before he snapped out of his shock and moved.   
  
Baekhyun couldn’t hold back. No, he couldn’t, not after he heard the truth. Yet he had to be gentle, he – there – something in him wanted to be careful. A raw instinct. Was this what it meant to be mated? To want, to lust, to care for your partner like this – beyond what your own body craved.   
  
Baekhyun moved to the bed. He sat on the edge and hesitantly held his hand out, moving it until it was cupping Kris’s cheek. He didn’t think such a small action would warrant such an immediate reaction, but it did. Kris gasped, his eyes flying open. Baekhyun watched as the man opened his mouth, letting out a low whimper.  
  
“Do you need release?” Baekhyun whispered, taking in his mate’s tall, strong form.  
  
Kris didn’t answer, he acted. He pushed the blanket off of him, propping himself up on his elbows, and he moved forward until his lips were within inches of Baekhyun’s. Yet he didn’t kiss him. He waited, wanting his alpha to dominate.  
  
Baekhyun responded, capturing Kris’s mouth in his own. Kris even tasted sweet, Baekhyun thought, as he kissed him deeply. He climbed onto the bed fully, not breaking their lip lock as he positioned himself on top of Kris.  
  
He could feel the omega writhing wantonly, and his hands wanted to touch, claim, take. Baekhyun broke the kiss, not wanting to but needing to – he had to get Kris out of his clothes. The omega complied as Baekhyun pushed his t-shirt over his head, moving his hands to his jeans.   
  
“I need you,” Kris moaned, bucking up as Baekhyun’s hand accidently brushed his bulging cock.   
  
Baekhyun would not keep his omega waiting. No, he wouldn’t be able to, not with Kris begging like this. His cock was straining against his jeans, the thought of driving his dick into Kris almost too much to bear. He moaned out loud as he stripped Kris naked.  
  
Pushing the omega’s legs open, gently, he gasped as he took in the sight. Kris was wet, a pool of liquid staining the sheets, his hole twitching. “I can’t believe we didn’t do this sooner.”   
  
“Just do it now. Please.” Kris’s hands clasped the sheets tightly. He was tense, sensitive.   
  
Baekhyun stood, peeling off his clothes quickly and he returned to the bed, positioning himself between Kris’s legs. “Look at me,” he ordered, wanting to see the lust in Kris’s eyes when he began driving into him. The omega, face flushed, held eye contact as Baekhyun lined his cock up against the omega’s twitching hole.  
  
Baekhyun thrust forward, hard, Kris crying out as he was filled. Baekhyun steadied himself by leaning back, holding Kris’s legs high as he began to drive into the omega with an unforgiving pace. He would have stopped in an instance if Kris acted like he was in pain – but the omega begged for more, moving forward with each thrust, trying to position Baekhyun deeper within him.  
  
“It won’t be long.” Baekhyun grasped onto Kris’s legs tightly, pounding, the sound of skin hitting skin loud as he drove his cock into Kris over and over again. The omega was so tight around him he thought he would die from the sensation of it.  
  
“I want to feel your knot,” Kris moaned, throwing his head back as his own orgasm neared. Baekhyun sensed his mate’s release was upon him, he reached forward, stroking Kris’s cock once then twice before ribbons of white jutted out, Kris falling back on the bed, twitching.  
  
Baekhyun cried out as he felt his knot, larger than he had ever felt it before, nothing he could ever achieve by touching himself in the shower, poised to slip inside of the omega. With one last thrust forward his knot slipped inside, Kris crying out as he was stretched to his breaking point.   
  
Baekhyun collapsed on top of the omega as he felt his orgasm overtake him, his cum shooting out as his knot slipped further inside. He couldn’t stop coming as he felt himself joined more deeply with his mate. He felt his muscles grow weak, spent, as his body spasmed. Yet he wasn’t done, no, he had one last thing to do. With the last bit of his strength his lips found Kris’s neck, biting, marking.   
  
Kris, stretched wide with Baekhyun’s knot, gasped out as blood began to trickle from his neck. Though it wasn’t unpleasant. It was welcome, it was something he had wanted for a long time. His alpha had claimed him.  
  
Baekhyun licked at the wound before trying to position himself more comfortably, knowing full well they were tied together for the time being. Kris’s arms found Baekhyun’s waist, holding the small man.   
  
“Wow.” Kris muttered, plangent a kiss on Baekhyun’s head.  
  
Baekhyun exhaled, his breathing still ragged. “Damn you smell good.”  
  
Kris laughed, “And I never thought you would figure it out.”  
  
“Hm.” Baekhyun murmured into the omega’s chest, relishing in the feeling of being mated. Finally. After a few minutes of silence Baekhyun felt his knot start to wane, yet he didn’t want to stop. “You are in heat – how long until you can go again?”  
  
Kris stared at the small alpha. “You would be surprised, probably in a few minutes.”  
  
“Good. Because you owe me a hell of a lot of sex for cock blocking me for so many years.”  
  
“What?” Kris looked at Baekhyun, confused.  
  
“I will explain it later.” Baekhyun decided a summary of his visit to Dr. Kim’s could wait for a different time. For now he was busy, making up for lost time.  
  
***  
  
“Did you guys have fun watching anime?” Chanyeol quipped as he sat down at the table, his mate, the cute omega named Kyungsoo sitting next to him.  
  
“We didn’t watch anime,” Kris answered confidently.  
  
“Video games then?” Chanyeol laughed.  
  
“No. We mostly mated. Like dozens of times.” Baekhyun smirked as Chanyeol’s and Kyungsoo’s jaws both dropped. The two men looked from Kris to Baekhyun to Kris and back to Baekhyun.  
  
“You have to be joking.” Kyungsoo couldn’t believe it.  
  
“You owe me fifty bucks!” Chanyeol jumped up, fist pumping.  
  
Kris and Baekhyun stared at their friend, responding in unison, “Shut up, Chanyeol.”  
  



End file.
